Proposition 85
Young teen girls having hush-hush abortions... Source: Bill O'Reilly, Patricia Heaton, Ben Stein, Tom McClintock, Dr. Laura and Laura Ingraham say, "Fight for your parental rights." A Critical Message from Don Sebastiani, Winemaker and former California State Assemblyman You'll find this hard to believe, but in California and some other states, a parent can answer the telephone and hear these words: "Your 13-year-old child died earlier today while having an abortion at Planned Parenthood. We need you to come in and identify her body." Imagine how shocked you would be if, as a parent, you received that call. You wouldn't even be able to sue Planned Parenthood, because in California they are allowed by law to perform hush-hush abortions without notifying parents of minor girls. That's right - in California, parents currently do not have a right to know if their 13-year-old child goes to have an abortion. Hard to believe, I know. Let me introduce myself. I'm Don Sebastiani, Winemaker and former California State Assemblyman, and we desperately need your help with the YES on 85 campaign. Proposition 85 is The Parents' Right to Know and Child Protection initiative. Just 14 days from today, (Nov. 7, 2006) California voters will vote on Proposition 85. I'm sending you this time critical message today because Prop. 85 MUST PASS. That's because Prop. 85 would require an abortionist to notify in writing a parent or guardian at least 48 hours before performing an abortion on a minor girl. If YES on 85 wins, it will restore parents' rights, protect our children and end hush-hush abortions on minor girls. And based on the success of similar parental notification initiatives in other states, we know that a victory for YES on 85 will greatly reduce teen pregnancies and abortions in California. Tom McClintock, Tom McClintock strongly supports YES on 85: "Your 16-year-old daughter cannot use a tanning bed or get her ears pierced without your written consent. But she can undergo a surgical abortion without you even being notified. Proposition 85 restores your right to know what is happening to your own child. Please join me and vote YES on 85." California's Legislative Analyst Office wrote that: "Based on studies of other states with parental involvement laws, we estimate that the reduction in abortions to minors in California could be up to 25 percent..." This would save an estimated 5,000 to 10,000 moms, babies and families from abortion each year in California. Saving that many lives from abortion would be equivalent to opening 100 pro-life pregnancy centers. This is tremendous! We can pass Prop 85, but we need your help. Remember, 12, 13 and 14 year-old girls are able to get abortions behind their parents' backs in California. It's mind-boggling. This must be stopped. Consider this. Although a girl occasionally dies from "legitimate" abortion, complications such as excessive bleeding and permanent sterility are much more common. If your child had to be rushed to a hospital emergency room because of complications from an undisclosed abortion, guess who'd be on the hook for the hospital bill? You might be surprised to know you'd be stuck paying that bill - not the abortionist. This is more than unfair. It's intolerable. It's unconscionable. It's outrageous. And remember, this kind of tragedy can strike any family - even the best of families. That's because many of the girls who have these types of abortions were molested or seduced by an adult predator. And those predators are everywhere. Thousands of adult predators are forcing minor girls to undergo abortions, while parents think their children are in school or at the mall. That's why Prop 85 must pass and why we so desperately need your help today! Bill O'Reilly, TV News Commentator Bill O'Reilly Supports Parental Rights: "There are politicians who don't want parents to know their little girls are having an abortion. But parents have a right to know what their children are doing. That's a fundamental parental right in this country." A study of 46,000 pregnant minors in California found that 71 percent were impregnated by men with an average age of 22.6 years old. And California's abortion policy lets these statutory criminals get off scot-free! Thank God, we have the chance to end these horrors. Prop 85 will help stop the exploitation of thousands of girls every year! Abortionists conspire to let statutory rapists get away with their crimes I'll tell you more about that later - including undeniable and shocking proof of Planned Parenthood's complicity in doing abortions to cover up crimes! And I'm sure you feel the same way I do. My blood boils when I think about how the abortionists keep parents in the dark about their child's abortion. But Planned Parenthood - the largest chain of abortion centers in America - is spending unheard of sums to defeat Proposition 85 because hush-hush abortions are good for their business. Unfortunately, Planned Parenthood is outspending us in this critical battle, literally a cultural war, over parents' rights and underage teen abortions. We can't surrender this crucial battle because of shortness of funds . Abortionists are outspending us If the abortionists outspend us during the campaign, they may beat us at the polls. And that's why I'm sending you this time critical appeal for an emergency donation just two weeks from Election Day. I'm appealing to you for a generous gift to help us fight Planned Parenthood and pass Proposition 85. And I need your help TODAY because the election is just 14 days away. Please forward this time critical message to everyone on your e-mail list. Your gift will be put to immediate use to beat the abortionists and pass Proposition 85. Patricia Heaton Patricia Heaton Supports Parental Notification: "As a parent, I can't think of anything more important than the welfare of our children. Those of us in California are all too aware of horror stories of sexual predators: older men who prey on our children. It is our responsibility to stop deviants like these who would pressure a young girl into abortion to cover up crimes like statutory rape. Sexual predators will no longer be able to hide and continue their crimes. And parents will not lose their daughters to abortion complications." Abortionists turn purple with rage Make no mistake: Planned Parenthood HATES Proposition 85 with a passion. The idea that parents should be notified before a minor child has an abortion makes abortionists turn purple with rage. It makes them so angry, steam comes out their ears. That's because abortion is big business. Planned Parenthood and other abortionists will surrender huge sums if Prop 85 passes. But if Prop 85 goes down, the abortionists will pop champagne corks in celebration. It's that simple. Planned Parenthood is working around the clock to fight Prop. 85. They recently enlisted Hillary Clinton to record a "No on 85" message to call into 250,000 homes. This is your chance to tell Planned Parenthood and Hillary to take a hike. Tell them: "No more hush-hush abortions on minor girls!" Please join the YES on 85 team and help us defeat Planned Parenthood and other abortionists. Are you ready to help make sure that we defeat the abortionists? I hope and pray you'll join our team. Please prayerfully consider this time critical message and rush an emergency gift to help us pass Proposition 85 on November 7th. There is no limit to how much you can give. But we certainly welcome gifts of all sizes. Your generous gift to YES on 85 will help pay for critical "GET OUT THE VOTE" printing and mailings in the final days before the election. It will help with calls to registered voters, email reminders to large e-lists, to run YES on 85 radio ads, for distribution of DVDs with powerful YES on 85 videos, distribution of yard signs, critical web site updates including new endorsements (some audio and video endorsements) that need to be added to the official YES on 85 web site each day. A $10,000 gift would be a tremendous blessing that will help us reach thousands of voters with our time critical YES on 85 message. Please consider giving a large gift like this. A gift of $5,000 or $1,000 would work miracles (and help put the fear of God in the abortionists). Would a gift in that range be possible? Or, please consider making a gift of $500, $250, or $100. A gift in that range would make a big, big difference. But if that gift amount isn't possible, please try to send a gift of $75, $50, or $35. Please send whatever you can. Ben Stein Ben Stein Supports Parental Notification: "Current California law allows an underage girl to receive an abortion, a potentially life-threatening procedure, without her parents ever knowing. This just doesn't make sense. All parents have the right to know if their child is receiving a major medical procedure." Planned Parenthood Caught on Tape Shocking tapes expose hush-hush abortion policies Earlier I promised to give you undeniable and shocking proof of Planned Parenthood's complicity in using abortion to cover up crimes. I'm going to give you that information. It's another reason why the YES on 85 campaign is so crucial. You see, Planned Parenthood abortionists have been caught on tape offering to help a 13-year-old girl and her 22-year-old "boyfriend" cover up his crime. Let me give you some quotations from actual Planned Parenthood employees, which were captured on audiotape: # "If you come in with your older boyfriend, we're not going to say you can't be with him" # "Your parents will not know about anything" # "If they find out that he's 22, he can go to jail" # "We're not the police, hon" # "As long as you're 12 years and older" # "We don't have to tell your parents anything" # "In the state of California, the parents have no right" This small sampling of quotations is typical of what we found on the extensive "undercover" audiotapes which Life Dynamics recorded when they called more than 90 California abortion centers, most of them operated by Planned Parenthood. It proves their complicity. You see, in California, intercourse with a minor is a criminal offense, especially if the perpetrator is an adult. Yet these shocking tapes expose Planned Parenthood and other abortion centers not only of hiding crimes - but also of denying parents' the right to know about "medical procedures" that can kill, maim, or cause permanent mental injury to their children. I can still hardly believe so many of the abortion centers told the caller posing as a 13-year-old girl that her parents did not need to know and it was no problem for her 22-year-old boyfriend to bring her in for a hush-hush abortion. It's outrageous - even for abortionists to stoop so low! That's why I'm asking for your immediate help to put a stop to Planned Parenthood's conspiracy! Dr. Laura Schlessinger Dr. Laura Schlessinger Supports Parental Notification: "Parents - without your knowledge, a teacher, a neighbor, an older boyfriend, a sexual predator can legally take your daughter for a secret abortion. That's wrong. Parents have a right to know." Please help me blow the whistle on Planned Parenthood In one tragic case, which is fairly typical, an adult soccer coach in his early 20s seduced a 13-year-old soccer player and got her pregnant. He forced her to go to the local Planned Parenthood, where he paid for her abortion. And Planned Parenthood even obliged the soccer coach after the abortion by giving his 13-year-old victim an injection of Depo Provera - a powerful birth control drug - so he could continue committing this criminal act! Planned Parenthood kept everything under wraps. The truth about this soccer coach's outrageous abuse of this teen girl came out when a conscientious teacher learned of if and blew the whistle. Well, I'm blowing the whistle and asking for your immediate help to put a stop to Planned Parenthood's conspiracy and to help us pass Proposition 85. Let me remind you of perhaps the biggest reason why you should rush a big gift to help pass Proposition 85. If Proposition 85 wins, the number of abortions on minors will immediately drop like a stone, and so will teen pregnancies. Guaranteed. That's because many other states have observed a big drop in teen abortions and pregnancies after passing similar parental notification laws. It's only common sense. Teens are more likely to engage in reckless conduct if they know they can have an abortion to "cover their tracks." Based on patterns in other states that have passed parental notification laws, we can expect a drop of 5,000 to 10,000 abortions in California following the passage of Proposition 85. And we can expect to see a big drop in out-of-wedlock teen pregnancies as well. This is HUGE! Thousands of lives and souls will be saved. Think of the headaches and heartaches that will be avoided. Planned Parenthood loathes and dreads Proposition 85. It would cut deep into their lucrative abortion business. Make no mistake: Planned Parenthood doesn't care about the girls - only the almighty dollar. If Planned Parenthood cared about the girls, they'd report statutory rapists to the authorities. But that's unheard of. Planned Parenthood hopes you'll ignore this appeal. Please don't do that. Please rush your gift to help us pass Proposition 85. The vote will take place in a matter of days, but there's still time to reach more voters with our time critical YES on 85 message. Simply use the hyperlink below! https://www.capitaldynamics.com/yeson85/index.htm Laura Ingraham Laura Ingraham Supports Parental Notification: "In California, a minor child must have a parents' permission to take an aspirin in school, or to have her ears pierced, or to go on a field trip. But a girl as young as 12 years old can obtain a surgical abortion without any parental consent or notification. So please vote yes... that requires parents of girls under 18 years of age to be notified at least 48 hours before their daughter is allowed to have an abortion." Your gift will help us make history in California. Please forward this time critical message to everyone on your e-mail list. And please donate as generously as you possibly can. Your sacrifice will be a tremendous blessing at this critical hour. It's literally a matter of life and death for vulnerable girls and their babies. And remember: parents' most basic rights are at stake. Yours for Parental Rights, Don Sebastiani Winemaker, Former California State Assemblyman, and Supporter of YES on 85 P.S. Planned Parenthood's conspiracy to keep the knowledge of minors' abortions from parents must end. Proposition 85 would require abortionists to notify a parent or guardian 48 hours before performing an abortion on a minor girl. Planned Parenthood is desperately working to defeat Proposition 85 and they are currently outspending us. That's why we need your help. We can beat the abortionists, but time is running out. Please give the largest gift you can possibly send - possibly the widow's mite, but please send something - to save girls and their babies from hush-hush abortions. Please make a sacrifice today and rush your gift right by the fastest possible method. Thank you, and God bless you! Once again, you can help us end this atrocity once and for all by using the hyperlink below! https://www.capitaldynamics.com/yeson85/index.htm